The Flock Gangs Up on Max
by Ellie Ryn Colberg
Summary: In this fanfic the flock gangs up on Max. Max has become really annoying so the flock comes up with a plan to get rid of her. Just so you know I have nothing against Max or Fax! I do not own Maximum Ride.
1. The Flock Gangs Up on Max

**Fangs POV-**

_"FANG!" Max screamed from the living room. "IGGY! GAZZY!" _

_"Geez woman I'm coming." I heard Gazzy mutter as he passed my bedroom door. I stood up and grabbed the door handle. I closed my eyes and sighed before turning the handle and stepping out of my room. I walked down the hall, and heard Max's nagging growing louder, and louder. _

_"Iggy pick up your ipod! Gazzy put away your video games!" Max screamed in frustration. " And you two." Max said glaring at Nudge and Angel. I saw the fear grow deep in their eyes. I think Angel was even shaking a little bit. "You two get off of that couch, and do something useful!" Max had been like this for a few months now. We don't know if she was brainwashed by erasers, or what, but we knew one thing. IT HAD TO END. Max gave everybody her death glare once more before storming off into the kitchen. the rest of the flock ran back to their rooms. I gladly followed. _

_"No I swear," I heard as I passed Gazzy's room. "her eye was like really twitching." I opened the door just enough to poke my head in. Gazzy and Iggy were both sitting on his bed. _

_"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I came in closing the door behind me. Gazzy got up, and opened the door a bit. He listened for a minute before shutting the door, and whispering,_

_"The one who must not be named." He hunched his shoulders and starred at the door looking at it like something might happen. After a moment he relaxed a little, and went back to sit next to Iggy. _

_"Something has to be done about her." Iggy said in a hushed voice. "She's gone out of control."_

_"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said pacing back and fourth at the end of the bed. "Last week I ate the last toaster strudel, and she flipped the couch."_

_"Oh yeah," Iggy said challenging me. "a few days ago I left my headphones on the floor, AND SHE FLIPPED ME!"_

_ Gazzy spoke up. "Well yesterday she just walked up to me and slapped me for no flippin reason!" I squinted my eyes at him, "Okay, so she heard me call her the wicked witch of the west, but still."_

_"Gazzy's right." Iggy said standing up. "We have to do something."_

_"Okay," I said standing up taller. "Flock meeting tonight in my room. I'll go tell Nudge and Angel." I walked out to the hallway, and into the girls room. "Hey, flock meeting tonight at midnight. My room." I said sticking my head through the doorway. They looked at each other as if thinking about what to say._

_"Will Max be there?" Nudge asked keeping her voice low. I shook my head, and smiled. She looked at Angel and nodded._

_"Good." I said walking out of the room._

_All of us were in my room except Angel. We heard a knock at the door, and we all jumped. The door slowly opened, and Angel walked in. We let out a breath of relief, and Angel sat down. "Okay," I said sitting down in my desk chair. "what are we going to do about Max?" Everyone was silent. Angel spoke up._

_"We could try and talk to her." She said making it sound like a question. Nobody said or did anything except Nudge who grabbed a pad of paper, and a pencil. _

_"We could just give her to the erasers." Iggy suggested smirking._

_"We don't want to be that mean." I said holding back a laugh. "The Erasers are terrible, but they don't deserve that kind of torcher." That made everyone burst out laughing. We all had to clamp a hand over our mouths._

_"What if we just got rid of her?" Gazzy said getting serious._

_"What do you mean?" I asked curiously._

_"Well, what if we just dropped her off somewhere and took off?"_

_"She'd follow us." Iggy said sounding disappointed._

_"Not if she was asleep." Gazzy said raising his eyebrows. We all sat up straighter, and smiled._

_"I think we got ourselves a plan."_


	2. The Plan Goes into Effect

**Fangs POV-**

_"Okay, so I've got food, clothes, one two three four kids. Am I forgetting anything? " I asked myself as I looked up to see Angel starring at me._

_"Nope, your good." She said jumping into my thoughts. I saw her smile, then continue packing. It was around 4:00 AM, and we were all in my room going over the plan once more._

_"Okay Gaz, your the mastermind of this operation let's go over it one more time before we leave." I said looking around at everyone making sure they were ready. Gazzy nodded, then started speaking._

_"Ig and I were up all night making this bomb." I looked at it. It looked pretty professional. It was silver with a bunch of wires around it. It almost looked like our toaster. Wait. "It will go off when I press this button." He held up a little remote with a red button on it._

_"Wait, WE'RE GOING TO KILL HER?!" Nudge asked Freaking out._

_"No." Iggy replied calmly. "When this bomb goes off it will release a gas that will make her pass out for a few hours. Nothing harmful."_

_"Unless Erasers come, and kidnap her while she is unconscious." Gazzy said quickly and quietly. He smiled, and I shot him a look. His smile faded, and he turned back to Iggy.  
"When she's unconscious we'll Leave."_

_"Why don't we just leave now while she's asleep?" Angel asked. "Why do we have to knock her out.?" _

_"When we leave we are going to set off the alarms, and when she hears them she will wake up, but if she's unconscious she won't hear the alarm._

_"You really thought this through haven't you?" I said smiling at him. "Good work my friend." He gave me a funny smile._

_"Thank you, thank you very much." He said in a perfect Elvis voice. I smirked, and said, "Okay positions everybody." Nudge, Angel, and Iggy ran down the stairs quietly to stand by the open door. Gazzy and I crept down the hallway to stand outside Max's door. I checked to make sure Gazzy had the bomb. He gave me a thumbs up, so I took a deep breath, and quietly opened the door. Gazzy threw the Bomb in, and I slammed the door shut. We started running, and I saw Gazzy press the button on the remote._

_"Please work. Please work." I thought to myself as I reached the top of the stairs. I stopped, and turned around. I waited till. . . there. I saw grayish purple smoke billowing out from underneath Max's door. I smiled._

_"Fang, come on!" Gazzy yelled from the door. I shook my head, then sprinted down the flight of stairs, and out the front door. I ran and jumped off the porch unfurling my thirteen foot, all black wings. I stroked my wings hard watching the house that we lived in for almost a year growing smaller, and smaller. We flew a few miles just to make sure no one was following us. We stopped for a minute, and we all looked at each other._

"YEEESSSSS_!" Iggy shrieked. WE'RE FREE! Then everyone was screaming in excitement. _

_"WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE!"_

_**Or are we?**_

**Sorry, cliff hanger! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Surprise

**Fang's POV-**

_"So whats next? Angel asks after we calmed down. We were in a cave only a few miles from our house, so we had to think of somewhere to go, fast."_

_"I don't know." I says not sounding very prepared, "I was thinking we could go to Florida. Its always warm, we can swim at the beach, and maybe we can even go to Disney World." I saw Nudge and Angel smiling._

_"Been there. Done that. It was in book two, where have you been?" Iggy says in a sarcastic voice. "Now where we should go is New York. there are so many people and places that Max will never find us. Plus, I'm drooling just thinking about the street food." _

_"No, no, no." Gazzy says standing up, and walking over to the mouth if the cave, "Book one, we went looking for the Institute, and somewhere along the way we got makeovers, and I don't want to do it again."_

_"Okay, okay, let's think about this." I say pacing back and fourth along the cave wall. "Somewhere we've never been, somewhere warm, and somewhere with good food." We were all quiet thinking it over._

_"I've got it!" Angel says springing up, "We'll go to Wyoming! We can go to Yellowstone! We can see Old Faithful, We can see the waterfalls. It'll be great! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" She begged giving me bambi eyes. I hate when she does that. She knows I can't say no to bambi eyes._

_"Fine." I say. "Only because We've spent to much time here already." I grab my pack and sling it over my shoulder. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy have already jumped from the mouth of the cave, and Iggy is mopping towards the exit. _

_"I wanted to go to New York." He says under his breath. I punch him in the arm._

_"Next time dude." I say jumping off the ledge before he can punch me back. My wings use powerful down strokes to lift me into the air. I see Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy's silhouettes against the the sun coming over the horizon. Iggy sneaks up behind me, and smacks the back of my head. He pulls in his wings and drops like a rock. I don't fly after him. I kind of deserved it._

_"Stop!" Angel shrieks. "What about Total?!" I had forgotten about Total. He and Akila are staying at Doctor Martinez's house. I was just about 5:00 PM, and we flew over her house about an hour ago. We didn't bother to stop. It would of been really awkward. "Hi Ms. Martinez! Max isn't with us because we ditched her." Yeah, what a pleasant visit that would of been. "We can't just let him go home to that . . that monster." I knew Angel was right._

_"Okay, your right." I say, "The Next cave you guys see stop there for tonight. I'm going to go back and get Total and Akila."_

_"Are you sure you should go by yourself?" Nudge asks, "What if you run into_** you know who?**_"_

_"I'll be fine." I assured her, "I'll be back in two hours. you guys just hurry up, and get to the cave before it gets dark." Nudge flew up to me, and gave me a hug. About an 90 minutes later I was walking out Ms. Martinez's front door with Total and Akila. I picked up Akila, and Total and I took off._

_"So you guys finally ditched her, huh." Total says looking at me. I give a slight nod. _

_"YYEEESSSSS!" Total cries out. "THERE'S NO MORE MAX! THERE'S NO MORE MAX! THERE'S NO MORE MAX!" Total chants. Akila howls in excitement._

_"Hey Total, sorry to ruin your parade, but can we stop for a second. Akila is getting heavy." Total looked offended, but slowly began to drop. We landed on the grass, and I put Akila down. My arms felt immediately relief, and fell to my sides. I look up to see Total starring at something behind me. I turned around to see the one, the only,_ **Max.**

**"Surprise."**

_**Hey guys, next chapter will be up soon. Please review, and PM me! **_


	4. Max's POV

**Max's POV-**

_I hear creaking coming from outside bedroom. I open my eyes, and squinted at the door. I see it opening very slowly. I jumped from my bed prepared to kill anyone who might come through the door. Something hard lands on my toe, and I hear the door slam. my leg shoots up, and I grab my foot. I fall back on my bed, then remember my attacker in the hallway. Its too late. Light purple gas floods into my room. I fall off my bed, and try to crawl to my door, but I collapse in the middle of my bed room._

_I wake up on the floor looking up at the ceiling. I sit up rubbing my head. "What happened?" I get up, and trip over a hard metal object. "Toaster?" I open my door and walk down to Angel's room. "Angel?" I say opening the door. I look inside, and see no one. I go in and open her little white dresser. Nothing. I go to everybody else's rooms, and its the same thing. Nothing. I go into the kitchen, and sit down. "Could they have been taken by Erasers?" I say to myself._

_**"With their clothes Max?"**__ The voice in my head says._

_"Well what other option is there?" I say out loud. "Did they plan to leave, then forget to tell me?" I yelled at my voice doing my best to stare at my forehead._

_**"Very, very close Max."**__ The voice said taunting me. __**"Just not close**_** enough."**

_"They ditched me." I said starring straight ahead._

**"And there it is!"**_ Said the voice sounding a lot like a TV show host. Very unlike the voice. Then it became all serious. "What are you going to do Maximum?"_ I thought for a minute.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! I'M GOING TO HUNT THEM DOWN, AND WHEN I FIND THEM I'M GOING TO KICK! SCREAM! PUNCH, AND SLAP SILLY WHO EVER HAD THE BRIGHT IDEA TO GAS ME OUT, AND LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF AS ERASER BAIT! I was storming through the house grabbing food, clothes, and anything else I needed. I shoved everything into a backpack, and was twenty miles from my house within fifteen minutes. When I calmed down I realised I had no Idea where I was going. I stopped, and hovered in midair trying to figure something out. It was probably about 4:30 PM. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I could tell from where the sun was in the sky that it was around 4:30. I quickly realised that Total and Akila were at my mom's house. I know Angel wouldn't leave Total so I know they are going to stop there. It takes a few hours to get to my moms house, So I know they have to be about there now. I took off in the direction of my mom's house at two hundred miles an hour. I was there Within an hour just in time to see Fang arrive alone. He went into my mom's cookie smelling house, and didn't come back out for half an hour. when he came out I backed up deeper into the trees watching Fang talk to Total. He picked up Akila, and they took off. I waited till they were almost out of sight, then took to the air following them. I flew behind them as quietly as I could, then I saw Total start to turn around. I pulled my wings in, and dropped into the trees. I looked up to see if they saw me. All I saw was Total Dancing. "What the? I saw them land In a field a couple hundred feet from me, so I started walking towards them. As I broke out from the trees Total's eyes met mine. He looked scared. Good! Fang turned around, and his jaw dropped about two feet.** "Surprise."**

_"Max!" Fang sput out. "What are you doing here?_

_"I should ask you the same thing." I said taking a few steps forward the same he took back. Then there was silence. _

_Total broke the silence. He looked nervously at the sky. "So, uh . . . did you hear any of that?" _

**Hey guys. Next chapter will be up soon! Please review, and PM me!**


	5. Invisabird

**Fang's POV- **

_"Max!" I say almost choking on the word, "What are you doing here?" _

_"I should ask you the same thing." She says taking a few steps forwards. I take the same back. There is silence between us. Total breaks it._

_"So did you hear any of that?" He says nervously glancing up at the sky. I'm guessing he meant his little "Max is gone" dance._

_"Yes Total. Yes I did." She says starring right into his eyes. He cringes, and whimpers bowing his head._

_"How did you find us?" I ask taking a step forward. I'm wondering if Gaz and Ig's bomb didn't work. Nah, everything they make works._

_"Thats none of your concern Fang." She replies. The cold way she says my name makes a shiver run down my spine. "What I want to know is why you left." She takes another step forward. She Is now only a few feet from me. I hold my breath, and look at my feet. She sighs, and comes to stand right in front of me. I look into her big, brown eyes, and give a slight smile. __**Bad mistake.**__ Anger grows on her face making it red. Before I have time to react, I'm slapped across the face now looking at Total and Akila. I turn back to Max, but she is already 100 feet in the air heading in the direction of the flock. I pick up Akila, and Total is right on my heals. I run, and leap into the air snapping out my wings. Max is already out of sight. She is probably almost there. If I could have another flock member's power it would be Max's. She can fly up to two hundred miles an hour, and all I can do is sit really still, then disappear. _

_"Wow, so cool." I say to myself in a sarcastic voice. " I'm Invisabird!" I forget Total is right next to me, and he looks at me like I've just lost my mind. "You didn't hear that." I say feeling embarrassed. _

_"Whatever you say Invisabird." He says laughing. _

_"Shut up, and fly faster." I say speeding up. An hour later we find the cave, and flock inside._

_"Fang!" Nudge screams when she sees me. She hugs me hardly gives me time to land._

_"It's nice to see you too, but we have to get out of here. Now!" I say starting to throw packs at everyone._

_"You won't be going anywhere Fang." Max says stepping out from the shadows of the back of the cave._

_"Oh, yeah," Iggy says in a shaky voice, "Max is here." Max walks to the mouth of the cave, and turns to look at us._

_"You bet I'm here, and do you know what I'm going to do now?" She asks in a sharp voice. I look around me to see four scared, birdkid faces shaking their heads._

_"I'm going to-" She was cut short from a flying rock coming from the back of the cave. _


	6. Duct Tape

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started, and i've been really busy. I really want some reviews, so please R&R!**

**Fang's POV-**

_The rock came flying out from behind me, and hit Max right in the face. She stood just staring straight ahead for a few seconds before she collapsed to the floor. We all turned around to see Gazzy standing there looking more shocked than all of us combined.  
_

_"Dude!" Iggy said finally breaking the silence, "What was that?!"_

_"I . . I panicked she was going to do something! Something painful. I could tell." Gazzy ran over to Max, and checked for a pulse. "See!" He said holding her hand up, "Not dead!"_

_"Thats great Gazzy" Nudge said in a sarcastic tone, "Maybe now we can knock you out as well!" She started muttering. "Does anyone see a rock?"  
_

_"'Ok, It's great she's not coming after us anymore, but we can't just leave her here." I said bending down to look at her. "It'll be dark soon, and this state is freezing as it is. She'll freeze to death if we leave her. We are going to get a hotel room, and take Max with us."_

_"But she's annoying." Total whined looking at me like he was about to have a tantrum._

_"One word dear dog." I said feeling a small grin spread across my face._

"**DUCT TAPE."**

_"Yes, I would two rooms with extra towels please." I said telling the man behind the desk. I felt like I was ordering pizza, but actually I was getting us two room in the dumpiest hotel in Colorado. The man behind the desk handed me the keys to the rooms, and I turned around to help the flock push the cart holding our "luggage." We entered our room, and dropped our stuff on the floor. Iggy pushed the cart into the room, and slammed it into the bed. Almost forgot he was blind for a second there. The suitcase which Max was stuffed in fell of the cart.  
_

_"That ought to wake her up." Iggy said laughing. I opened the bag, and dragged Max's limp body out. I layed her face down on the filthy carpet, and wrapped duct tape around her wrists which were behind her back. Nudge helped me drag her over to the corner of the room where I wrapped her feet with more duct tape. _

_About an hour later she finally started waking up. _

**Max's POV-**_  
_

****_I woke up in a dark room restrained by something sticky. I waited until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could see I was in filthy hotel room, and sleeping on the beds were four people. I recognized Iggy's snoring coming from one of the beds. It was the flock! My kidnappers were the flock! Those traitors! _

_"Hey!" I shouted from the corner, "What is this?" I jumped when I saw a shadow sitting in a chair move. I saw the shadow stand up, and I could see from the shadows height that it was Angel. She picked up a roll of tape, and came to stand in front of me. "Angel you untie me this instant!" I said in my harshest voice. She stretched out the tape, ripping it from the roll. "Angel, don't you dare!" She bent down close enough to for me to see that her eyes were closed. "Angel! Angmmm-." My voice was muffled by a strip of duct tape across my mouth._**  
**

**Fang's POV-**_  
_

_I woke up to a musty smell, and the sun blinding me through the window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I blinked a few times looking around trying to figure out where I was. I suddenly remembered all that happened. My head snapped to the corner Max was in. She was on her side with a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "Ok guys up and at em." I said grabbing my pack, and slinging it over my shoulder. Max opened her eyes struggling against the tape. I tore the tape from her mouth, and immediately words spilled out. "Fang!" Max shouted, "You take this tape off me RIGHT NOW!"_**  
**

_I put the tape back over her mouth.  
_

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! Now that you've read it PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	7. Vice Versa

**Hey guys. I found out last night that one of my friends has leukemia. She is having a really hard time so please send her good thoughts.**

**_Max's POV-_**

_I opened my eyes. At least I think I did. I was in a small, dark space with a really musty smell. My hands were pinned behind my back and my mouth was covered with tape. I felt the place I was in move. I listened, and could her an engine. OH MY GOD! I WAS IN THE TRUNK OF A CAR! I started thrashing around, and kicking my legs against the wall of the trunk. I was sick and tired of this. I was the leader of this flock, and there is no way I am going to just lay here, and let them keep me captive like a pet! They are no longer my flock. They are my enemy._

_**Fang's POV-**_

_I was in the drivers seat of a old green station wagon. Nudge was in the passenger seat reading a magazine, and Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were in the back playing some car ride game. Max was in the trunk. (I thought.) I was driving down a old dirt road going nowhere, when I felt the car shake. I heard a bunch of pounding coming from the trunk._

_"Max is up." Gazzy said pounding on the back of the seat. I pulled over to the side of the road, and got out. I walked to the back of the car, and the flock followed._

_"Ok guys,"I said as we all surrounded the trunk. "Remember the plan." They all nodded their heads, and I put my hand on the latch. The flock was ready, and I undid the latch. We thought Max was tied up, and we were going to wait until someone found her. I took off running with the flock right behind me. _

_"Fang!" I heard Angel yell. I jumped into the air, just to be yanked back down. I landed face down in the gravel, and flipped over to see Max standing over me. Her face was red, and her nostrils were flaring. She leaned down, so we were face to face. _

_"You vile, undeserving, worthless, bag of cow crap!" She screamed, spit pelting me in the face. "I am going to hurt you so bad that you are going to wake up thinking you are Nudge."_

_"No!' I heard someone yell. It took me only a few moments to realise that it was me.  
_

_"Hey!" Nudge shouted a couple hundred yards from me. "Very offended." Max whipped around.  
_

_"SHUT UP!" She had me pinned beneath her. I struggled as I started running out of breath. She grabbed the hair on my head, and yanked.  
_

_"Great." I thought as I screamed out in pain. "Now I'm a bag of cow crap, and I'm bald." Now I was angry. I was able to free one of my legs. I pulled up as hard as I could, and kneed her in the gut. She gasped out in pain, and I rolled over so I was on top of her. I slapped her repeatedly, her face flying back and fourth. _

_"Get'er Fang!" Angel yelled from the sidelines. Suddenly I felt like I was in a boxing match. I stood up pumping my fists in the air. I felt myself smiling. The flock was yelling, and motioning for me to turn around. Max tackled me from the back. All of a sudden she was wining. _

_"Why did I stand up?!" I thought trying to throw Max off me. She leaned down so she was only inches from my face.  
_

_**"Because I made you." **Max said. There was just one catch. She didn't move her mouth.  
_

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't see up top one of my friends has lukemia. She is only fourteen, and very sick. Her heart even stopped twice last night. Please pray for her and send her good thoughts. Thanks**_  
_


	8. Another Partner

**Hey Guys I really REALLY want some reviews. Even if you hate it PLEASE REVIEW! IF you have any questions about anything PM me.**

_I blinked my eyes. Did Max just read my mind?_

_"You bet I did!" Said Max's voice inside my head. "And I have more." She stood up, and held me down with one foot leaving me immobile. Dust started spinning up all around us. I closed my eyes as I got dirt in them, when I heard the worst thing I could have heard. Ari's blood curdling laugh. I opened my eyes as Max released me. She walked over to stand by Ari and his Army of dogs. I jumped up to guard the flock. _

_"Your working with Ari now!" Gazzy called from behind me. "He's our enemy!"_

_"He's your enemy." She snapped back. "He's my right hand man" My heart sunk a little when she said that. Max and I had always been partners. The one's who always had the other's back. "And I'm not just working with Ari. I'm working with the whole School. They've given me power. They'll give me whatever I want. All I have to do is give them a little bit of me." That's when I noticed the few Missing primary feathers on Max's outstretched wing. _

_"So what." I called back. "You're telling me that you, Ari, and a few Erasers are going to bring us back to the school." I snapped out my huge, black wings._

_"Fang," Iggy said stepping closer to me. "There's more." I looked back at Max, and she gave me smug look. I shot straight up into the air about 100 feet. I spun a 360, and surrounding me were hundreds, THOUSANDS, of erasers. They were all loaded with guns, and had obviously been enhanced. They weren't as bulky, but still looked like they could take just about anything. I slowly came back down, so I was face to face with Max. Again. _

_"What happened to you?" I asked just loud enough for her to hear._

_"You." She replied starring into my eyes, still only loud enough for me to hear. "Get'em."She said coldly still staring into my eyes._

_I woke up in a all white room. I was strapped to a small bed with white sheets. GREEAAT. I was at the school. I could smell the chemicals from two states away. I strained to try, and see around the room I was in. The rest of the flock was in beds like mine. They were all asleep except for Gazzy who was fighting his restraints.  
_

_"One, two, three, ughh. One, two, three, uuggghh," He was breathing heavily, and I could tell his was going to keep trying until he was free.  
_

_"Gazzy, give it up. Its no use." I called over. "They got us." It was silent for a few minutes. I started dosing off to sleep when I heard-  
_

_"One, two, three, ughhh."  
_

_**Max's POV-**  
_

_"No, thats almost too brutal." I said pacing a empty lab room at the school in Arizona. Me and Ari were bored, so we were coming up with ideas to do to the flock. Ari had just suggested that we cut the flock's arms off and use them as a human bats._

_"Come on we can go to a batting cage and everything." He gave me bambi eyes. (I didn't even know Erasers could so that.)**  
**_

_"Fine," I said. " Put it on the maybe list." He pumped his fist in the air, and scribbled down the idea on a piece of paper. "Ok, so what about-" I was cut short by Ari._

_"Do you feel bad at all?" He asked drawing little faces on the tips of his fingers. "I mean about abandoning the flock?" I took two long, ground eating strides forward so we were face to face._

_"You listen here," I said harshly. "I didn't abandon them. They abandon me. Did you forget they gassed me out at the house, then left?!" I was almost yelling. Ari put his hands up in surrender.  
_

_"Ok, Ok jeez. Sorry I asked." He stood up, and left the room. I was alone. I thought,  
_  
"Did I abandon them first?_" I did start working with the school long before they left, but I didn't leave! They abandon me first! This is their fault! I stalked out of the room leaving just the pen, and paper._

**Ok, so I am not getting any reviews, so I am thinking that people do not like my story. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I am not going to update the next chapter until I get two more reviews. Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_

**(P.S- If you happened to be wondering about how my friend with lukemia is doing, she is doing better!)  
**


	9. Confession

**Hey guys! I am thinking about starting to rap this story up. Tell me what you think! Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Gazzy's POV-**

"One, two, three, ughh." I moaned as I wrestled the restraints holding me to the lab table. I fell asleep a while ago, and now I'm here. In a operating room! I HAVE to get out of here! What if they do something to me, like what they did to Iggy! I! CAN'T! GO! BLIND! "One, tw-" I started when Jeb, and some other white coats walked in.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO SEE!" I screamed as Jeb stood over me. "Wow," I thought as he stared down at me. "Thats a long nose hair."

"You will," he said picking up a mask attached to a tube. "If all goes well." Suddenly everything went black.

**Fang's POV-**

I opened my eyes as best I could. My lids felt like a million pounds. I craned my neck to get a better look of the room I was in. The flock was asleep. I did a head count. One, two, three,- where is Gazzy?! I thought. I looked around in panic.

"Where is Gazzy!? I shouted out loud. Nobody woke up.

"He's in surgery." said a quiet voice to my left. I flipped my head over to look in the voice's direction. Max was sitting in a black, old fashioned chair. I stared at her unable to make words come out. She starred at me waiting for a reply. When I didn't answer, she continued. The scientists here are going to try to improve his hearing by almost 95%. A smile grew on her face. After a while it disappeared. Nobody talked for a few minutes.

"You called them scientists." I said almost calm.

"What?" She asked sounding confused.

"You called them scientists. Not White Coats." I stared into her eyes, and she looked down at the floor.

"You called them scientists." It was like that was the only thing I could get out. She didn't say anything. "How long have you been working for them?" I asked my voice growing louder. Max stood up.

"Well, I may as well tell you. You're not going to remember any of this anyway." A lump of fear grew in my chest as she said that. "I have been working with the school since the first time we were captured after Jeb went missing.

"Why?" I asked choking on the word. "What did we do?"

"What did you do?" She asked pacing the end of the bed. I stared at her waiting for her to continue. "I was the leader of the flock." She stopped pacing. "Then everyone else got greedy, and wanted **My **power! Angel wanted to be leader, you and everyone else got better powers, and you wanted you and me to be co leaders." She got closer to me. "I was **NOT** going to let that happen. "Ari told me that he could make me more powerful than all of you put together."

"For example." I jumped when I heard her voice said inside my head. Max bent down, and picked up the table I was strapped to with one hand. My face was inches from being burned by the hot light that was attached to the ceiling.

"Put me down!" I yelled turning away from the lamp.

"As you wish." She said dropping the table letting it land on it's side. She walked out of the room without looking back, leaving me still strapped to the table.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! Again sorry I have to do this, but I need 2 more reviews for the next chapter to go up. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	10. A chance to escape

**Hey guys! I really want more reviews! I need two more reviews before I update the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Max's POV-**

"I've got it!" I shouted standing up next to Ari in the empty lab room. "I know what we are going to do to them!"

"What now?" Ari asked without even looking up from his handheld video game. I had already suggested about hundred other things, so I'm sure he's given up on me. I bent down to whisper into his ear. I saw his face lite up out of the corner of my eye. He whispered, "Perfect."

**Fang's POV-**

"Ughhhh." I moaned opening my eyes. Why whenever I wake up it is like this? I heard multiple moans like mine surrounding me.

"W- w-where are we?" I heard Nudge stutter.

"We're at the school." Iggy said. "And I feel like crap. Gazzy, you up?

"Um-um." Gazzy moaned. He shot straight up. **I can't see!**

"Open your eyes, idiot." Angel said throwing her arm over her face.

"Why are we not strapped to the table?" I asked jumping off the table. I walked over to the door, and pulled on the handle. It opened. "Guys, it's unlocked!" I shouted flinging the door open wider. I looked out to an grassy, open field.

"I thought we were in Nevada?" Nudge asked making me jump. "Isn't Nevada suppose to be dry, and desserty?

"Desserty isn't a word, Nudge." Iggy said coming up next to her.

"Well you get my point." She said squinting her eyes at him.

"Guys!" I said grabbing their attention. Their heads swiveled in my direction, and I motioned at the door. "It's open!"

"Oh, yeah, right." Said Nudge jumping up. "We should go." Angel and Gazzy got off their beds, and slowly began to pick up the pace. I got everyone else out the door first before running outside. I met the flock outside, and all we could see was grass and hills.

"Where do we go now?" Gazzy asked looking like he was still half asleep.

"Anywhere, but here." I said starting to run. "I reached the speed where I could take off, but when I jumped into the air to open my wings . . .**Nothing came out.**

"What the?!" Said a voice behind me. When my wings didn't open, My face had a meeting with the ground. I lifted my head to see the rest of the flock eating grass. I stood up, and tried to open my wings. Nothing. I looked around and the building we were in had disappeared.

"Yep, thanks for the help there." said Angel said standing up, spitting grass out of her mouth. I was still twirling around (Yes people, I Fang am twirling.) looking for something. Anything. After what felt like a million twirls I stopped, and looked at the flock who was staring at me. We were all silent for a few moments.

"There's nothing here."I said sounding like a total moron.

"Yes." Gazzy said slowly. Then his voice picked up speed. "Thanks for pointing that out captain."

"Well it's true." I said. I started twirling again. Nudge came up to me, and her hands on my shoulders to make me stop.

"Enough twirling, Cinderella."

"THANK. GOD!" Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Total, and Akila standing there. "I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Total cried jumping into Angel's arms. "We were in this building, and I found a door unlocked. I bravely got Akila out first, and when we got outside the building disappeared."

"Yeah same thing happened to us." I said holding back the urge to start twirling.

"Guess what else," Angel said. "When we tried to leave our wings didn't open."

"You tried to leave without me?!"Total asked freaking a bit.

_"Your wings didn't open because you don't have any."__  
_

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took longer to put up. I've been busy with school, and stuff like that. Anyways, I need three more reviews for this chapter because I only got 1 for my last chapter. (I truly am sorry :() Even If you don't really ever review, PLEASE DO! If I don't get three more reviews I will not continue. PLEASE REVIEW!(Again really am sorry.)  
**


	11. Something New

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I really hope you like this chapter. It will be something really different so tell me what you think in the reviews. (So sorry again) I need two more reviews until I update the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_Fang's POV-_**

What so you mean we don't have wings! I shouted shrugging off my sweatshirt, and stretching out my neck only to see a normal human back. "Who said that!" A unfamiliar face appeared in the sky. The face was a womans. Probably in her late fourties. She had light brown hair, (Almost like Max's) wore lot's off mascara, and blush, and she had a evil look in her eye. Her face was covering most of the sky, and she smiled down at us with a wicked grin.

"I mean, your wings have been removed. You have to return to the world, as** humans**." She replied glaring down at us.

"We can't survive as humans!" Iggy shouted staring straight ahead. His arms flapped around almost like he wanted to take off right then and there. "I have to have wings!'

"Oh don't worry in a few months, powers will return to you. Your wings will grow back in about a year. Until then, You will be humans. You will go to school, and live normal teenage lives."

"And what if we refuse?" I asked stepping forward.

"Then we'll make you." She said motioning with her eyes to the left. I turned my head to see a building that had not been there before. Max stepped out of one of the many doors, and looked right into my eyes.

_"I'll remind you, I can control your mind." _She let out of a laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I heard Angel whisper to Nudge. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge shrug.

"I'll tell you whats funny." Max said not taking her eyes off me. "This." Out off no where I started singing some annoying, loud, opera song. I saw the flock holding back laughs as I lifted my hand towards the sky, and placing my other hand over my chest.

"Heelp mee, pleeasee." I said looking at the flock cracking up as I sung the words. I finally stopped singing, but started jumping up and down. I jumped over to the flock, and bounced circles around them. I saw Gazzy fall on the ground holding his stomach.

"Stop it, stop it! Its too much!" he said sucking in a big breath of air. He let it out in a big burst of laughter. I bounced over to Max. and fell to my knee. I held my crossed hands out in front of me.

"Okay, we get the point." I said gritting my teeth.

"No keep going. This is fun." Iggy shouted from the side lines.

"Ig, shut up!" She finally released me, and I did a face plant in the dirt. She came, and and knelt down in front of me.

"Just behave, and nothing bad will happen." She said, so just she and I could here. She stood up and strode away. I stood up to look at the flock.

"Looks like were humans."

**Sorry this was kind of a short chapter, but this is just such a good place to end! PLEASE tell me what you think of the flock being human in the reviews. I need two more reviews before I post the next chapter anyways, so this is the perfect chance! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Life as Humans

**Hey guys! Sooooooo, I might end this story soon, because I kind of want to start another story. Maybe Hunger Games or Harry Potter? Anyway tell me what you think in the reviews. I will end the story if I do not get reviews. PLEASE tell me what you think! New story, or keep this one going?  
**

**Fang's POV-**

"God I can not believe I'm about to do this." I muttered to myself as the flock, and I stood in front of an old brick building swarming with teenagers. WE "DO NOT BELONG HERE! WERE NOT LIKE THEM!" I said out loud to the flock as I watched a guy wearing all black and chains, A mohawk dyed red at the tips about a foot tall, and about a thousand piercings walk by. I think this guy was even wearing eye liner.

"And I thought Fang was goth." I heard Nudge whisper to Angel. I sighed, but just ignored it.

"That's it." Iggy said throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't do this. We've been here for 30 seconds, and I know we don't belong here. I can't even see the place for crying out loud!" He whirled around, and marched in the other direction. I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from leaving. He struggled to get away, but eventually gave up.

"We are not leaving." I said turning to face the flock. "You saw what Max made me do. I can't let her do something dangerous to you guys. Now, come on. Buck up a bit. It's just school. What could go wrong?"

**SIX HOURS LATER-  
**

"Just about everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong!" Iggy shouted as he marched into the old abandon house we found in the woods. We are planning to stay here until we at least get our powers back.

"There were freaks in just about every class I had, I couldn't work my locker because I'M BLIND, and you would not believe what the lunch lady did to my tuna-. Nudge stopped him mid sentence.

"Oh yeah," She challenged. "I thought I might like not having wings. I've always wanted to be normal. I was having the best day ever! I met some really nice girls, I met this guy named Brad,"

"Brad?" I asked raising an eyebrow. My older brother instincts kicking in. She blushed, and kept talking.

"Anyways, Brad walked me outside after school, and when I said goodbye, I forgot I had wings, so I leaped into the air, but did a total face plant on the concrete! He thinks I'm a freak!" Suddenly everyone burst out about how terrible their day was. My day wasn't so bad. I only have a little homework for my life science class. Speaking of. I walked over to my backpack, and pulled out a plastic baby doll. I walked backed over to the flock, and sat down holding the doll the way my teacher told me to. I looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Whats that Fang?" Angel asked giving me a sarcastic smile, and batting her eye lashes. The rest of the flock was trying to hold back laughs.

"It's for my life science class." I said setting it down at my side. I starred at the flock for a minute. "Yeah, we have to get out of here."

**Hey guys! just reminding you about what I said on top. Thinking about ending this story and starting a new one! Please tell me in the reviews! Is it time to rap this story up?**


	13. Failed Attempt

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of you who have been reading my story since day one. Thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited my story as well. I really want to know what you think of the flock being human for a while. Do you want them to be humans? Do you want them to be birds? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks!**

**Fang's POV-**

When I opened my eyes, I was looking out over a cliff. I could see the sun starting to come over the mountain. I glanced down at the ground to see my feet. "What the?" I thought out loud. "Why am I standing?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Total and Akila standing as well. Nudge, Total, and Akila were asleep, but Iggy, Gazzy and Angel all had their eyes open. They were staring straight forward with fear in their eyes. "Whats going on here?" I asked. I tried to take a few steps forward, but found my feet glued to the ground. I also realized that I could not turn my head "Why are we sleep standing?"

"You tell me." Angel said. Her eyes shifted over to mine. She never moved her head. "I was the first to wake up. Last I remember, we decided to ditch that stupid school, we woke up really early, flew to a hotel in Kansas, and slept there for the night. I don't know how we ended up here. We all heard a branch snap behind us, waking Nudge, Total and Akila.

"I have a hunch." Iggy said sarcastically. I heard all to familiar footsteps behind me. I sighed. Max came around the right side of me to stand between the few feet I had dividing me from the cliff.

"Thought you could get away that easily?" She asked raising an eyebrow. We were all silent. Max continued. "I thought I made myself very clear that you were to go to school as normal human beings." She crossed her arms over her chest, and started pacing. "I told you that if you were to disobey me, you would be punished." She stopped to stand in front of Angel. "You disobeyed me. Do you know why we're here?" she asked bending down.

"To be punished." She said quietly. I saw a tear run down her face.

"Exactly." She said slowly. "Looks like you learned something after all in that run down place they call a school." She stood in front of Gazzy. "Do you know how I'm going to punish you?" She asked sweetly meeting him at eye level.

"You're going to make us walk off this cliff?" He asked almost hoping he got the answer right.

"Wait there's a cliff right here!" Iggy asked freaking out. I guess nobody told him where we were.

"Yes there is, my good blind man." She said taking a few steps to stand in front of him. "And in a few seconds if you don't do what I say, you are going to be at the bottom of this cliff." She said happily. What Iggy did next I almost wish I could of done. Iggy cleared his throat, then hocked loogie right onto Max's nose. The entire flock burst out laughing. I even heard some Erasers trying to hold back a laugh behind me. I didn't even know they were there.

"You're first." She snarled marching off. She walked somewhere behind me, and before I even knew what was happening, I along with the rest of the flock took one step forward, then another, and another. By now we were only a foot from the cliff edge. I heard Nudge suck in a deep breath when she saw how far down it was till the bottom. Man, I really wish I had wings right about now.

"Ready to go back to human civilization yet?" Max whispered into my ear.

"Yeeeaaa-no." I said trying my best to get a glance at her.

"It's your funeral." She said taking a step back as I took another forward. I was inches from the cliff edge.

"Anyone ready to give in yet?" Max called out to everyone this time.

"ME! ME! I SURRENDER!" Nudge shouted I could hear the fear in her voice. "I'LL GO TO SCHOOL! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T KILL ME!

"Way to stay strong, Nudge." Iggy said sarcastically. Nudge was suddenly shot backwards.

"Anyone else?" Max asked. I heard some mumbling, and Angel, Total, and Akila shot back too. It was just Iggy and me left.

"How far are we from the edge? Iggy asked me.

"About three inches." I replied.

"I'm not ready to die yet, Fang." Iggy told me just before he said, "I'll go to school. Pull me back." He was shot back, leaving me by myself two inches from a deadly cliff.

"Ready to give in Fang?" Max asked, coming to stand next to me. She had a evil smile plastered on her face. I didn't really mind school, but I was not going to live my life being controlled by Max.

"Never." I replied setting my eyes on her's. Her smile faded, and I stepped off the **cliff.**

**Hey guys sorry for the cliffy (did you get my pun?!). Just a reminder I need two more reviews before I post the next chapter. I really hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Gone

**Hey Guys! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I thought you forgot about me for a few chapters there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am able to update more often now because I took a keyboarding class, so now I type LOTS faster! I really encourage anyone to take it who has the chance! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Angel's POV-**

"Fang!" I screamed, as he dropped from the cliff. I tried to run to him but my feet were unable to move. I could see Nudge crying, and I think I even saw Iggy shed a tear. He quickly wiped it away, but I saw it. Max looked over the cliff edge, then after a moment she brushed her hands off on her jeans, then came to stand in front of us.

"Now you see what I can really do." She said with absolutely no emotion. I couldn't believe she just killed Fang. Yeah, she hates us now, but I can't believe she would actually kill him. With no hesitation what so ever. Max and Fang were best friends. The leaders of the flock. They even had a thing for a little while. I can't believe she killed him.

"I expect you all to be at school bright, and early Monday morning." Max said looking us all in the eye. With that she, and the Erasers disappeared into the woods behind us. After about half an hour, our feet were released. Nudge fell to the ground in sobs. I was amazed I still hadn't shed a tear. I just couldn't believe he was really gone. Iggy pulled Nudge up, and we all looked at each other for a few minutes.

"What do we do now?" Gazzy asked staring at the ground. "We lost both of our main leaders. Where do we go? Who will be the new leader?" What do we do?"

"I guess we go back to school." Iggy said. "What other choice do we have?"

"No!" Nudge shouted. "We can't leave! What if Fang is still down there?" She pointed to the cliff.

"He's not down there, Nudge." Gazzy said with irritation in his voice. "You saw what happened." Everyone was silent again, except for Nudge who was sobbing into Iggy's shoulder. Then without discussion I turned around, and walked in the direction of the hotel. Everyone followed.

**Gazzy's POV-**

"Okay lets try this again." Iggy said Monday morning. We were standing in front of the our school again. I swear there are more freaks here than I remember. **  
**

"Like you should be talking." Angel said jumping into my thoughts.

"Stay out of my head, Angel." I shot at her. She smirked then looked forward.

"How are we suppose to survive a whole year in this place?" Angel said out loud. "Especially without Fang." I saw tears start to form in Nudge's eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

"We endure." Iggy said without any emotion in his voice. We decided that Iggy and Nudge would be the two new main leaders. Nudge was to be a pair of eyes for Iggy, and Iggy was to take control when Nudge became an emotional wreak. "Now come on lets get this over with." Iggy said walking to the front doors of the school. He almost ran into about fifty people on the way there, but eventually made it there.

I was sitting in a circle with other fourth graders, and the teacher was reading us a book about "sharing" or something stupid like that. She finished the story, and everyone had to share their favorite part of the story and why. Just about every kid had the same answer,

"I liked the part where the friends shared." Then the teacher came to me.

"What was your favorite part of the story, Zephyr?" Ah crap.

"Well, Ms. A, my favorite part of the story is when all the little children learned to share their toys." I gave my sweetest face.

"Very good, Zephyr." She said happily. "Why was that your favorite part?"

"Well, I thought it was really funny, because what idiot in their right mind would give up something that is theirs? You have to fight for what you own. If that was me, I would of done a round house kick to the kid trying to take whats mine, then leave him in the dust to fend for himself. It's every man for himself, right? I asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, just staring at me. I still had an innocent smile plastered on my face.

"Um, I don't think that's really the message, Seph-" I cut her off.

"So when's snack?"

**Nudge's POV-**

****"Come on, Come on." I muttered to myself as I watched the red hand on the clock make it's last revolution before the final bell rang. "Move faster!" Finally, after what felt like centuries, the bell rang. I was first out of my seat, and the door. I clutched my books to my chest as I walked swiftly down the crowded hallway. I reached my locker, then grabbed my bag. I shut my locker, and turned around. I saw Brad at the other end of the hallway.

"Brad! Brad!" I shouted, waving to him. He looked me right in the eye and, did absolutely nothing. My hand slowly made it's way down to my side, and I walked out the front door of the building. But not before slapping Brad upside the head first.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Do you like the different POV? Anyways I need two more reviews before I put the next chapter up! Please tell me what you think!**


	15. Captured Again

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! Please enjoy this next chapter! There are some POVs of some people who you have not heard from yet, so I hope you like it!  
**

**Iggy's POV-**

"Hey guys, I'm home." I said dropping my bag on the floor as I walked through the doorway of the old cabin. No one replied so I guessed no one was home. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. I walked back into the living room, and walked into something. I recognized the height of the object. "Nudge?" I asked taking a step back. She didn't answer. "Whats wrong?" I heard her sigh.

"BRADTHINKSIMATOTALLOSERWHOTR IPSOVERHEROWNFEETWHENSHEJUMP SINTOAIRFORNOSTUPIDREASONAND NOWIMALONEFOREVER!" I jumped about four feet when she let that one out. I didn't really know what to do so I awkwardly patted her shoulder from a distance.

"There, there." I said wishing Fang or the old Max were here. They always know what to do in these kinds of situations. She sniffled then said,

"Can I have a hug?"

"Uh, sure I guess but I haven't showered in lik-" She didn't wait for me to finish before she had her arms around me, sobbing onto my favorite shirt. After a few minutes the rest of the flock came home. Nudge still had yet to let go, so a group hug was eventually formed. We all finally split up, and I went to sit on the couch. Nobody said anything. I don't think anybody even left the spot our big sob fest was at. I felt the couch sink down next to me. I guessed it was just one of the flock, so I put my head phones in. I could feel a bunch of eyes boring into me. I pulled my headphones out.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked. "Am I missing something?"

"Uh, Ig." Gazzy said from the same place we were all standing a few minutes ago. "We have a little issue."

"What do you mean?" I asked sounding totally clueless. "Why are you guys over-" I felt a hand on my shoulder. A lump formed in my throat.

"Guess who's back?" Said a voice I really didn't need to hear. I turned around to face the person behind me, even thought I could not see them. Everyone was silent . . . Again.

"Wasup, Max?" I asked, a small smirk on my face. "Glad to see your not mourning over the loss of your once best friend."

"Oh, Iggy. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. She said stepping away from me. "It really sucks to be blind doesn't it?" I clenched my teeth. "You know, the scientists at the School could fix that minor problem." I felt her standing in front of me again. "Wouldn't you like to see again Iggy?"

"Not if it means spending thirty more seconds with you." I replied. I felt the smirk return.

"Well that sucks because you don't have a choice." Suddenly began feeling dizzy. I fell to the floor, and as my eyes began closing. I heard the flock screaming my name.

**Angel's POV-**

****"Oh crap!" I said out loud as I tried to sit up, but was restrained by the straps holding me to a metal table. "Not Again!" I sighed. "Don't you people have anything better to do?!"

"Angel, not so loud." Said a quiet voice beside my bed. I didn't recognize the voice. It was very raspy, and the person sounded like they needed water.

"How do you know my name?" I asked trying to see who was strapped to the bed next to me. I worried it was one of my flock members. "Hello is anybody there?" I asked when know one replied. "Who are you?" My response was snoring.

**Total"s POV-**

****I opened my eyes, and saw where I was. "Ah, Angels bed is so comfy." I thought as I sat up nudging Akila. I jumped off the bed, and pushed the door open. I walked into the kitchen, and looked at the clock on the stove. "Six thirty?!" I said out loud in astonishment. "I slept for ten hours?" I walked into the living room looking for the rest of the flock. When they weren't there I checked the bedrooms. Even Max's though it scared me to go in there. I walked back into the kitchen where Akila was still standing. "They must be out flying or something." I said to her, as I nudged open the fridge with my nose. I went right for the bacon that Iggy made for Breakfast that morning. I was about to pull the plate out, when I noticed a note.

**Total and Akila,**

**We went to Max's mom's house for the weekend. Gazzy was in the mood for chocolate chip cookies, so we got on a bus, and took off. We will be back in a few days.**

** (P.S. Don't eat the bacon.)  
**

** -Iggy**

"They went to Valencia's house without me?!" I shouted out loud, tossing the piece of bacon I was eating on the floor. "I don't think so!" I grabbed Akila, and we were off.

"Don't worry chocolate chip cookies!" I shouted as I ran through the forest with Akila right behind me. "Total's coming!"

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Remember I need two reviews before I post the next chapter! Please review!**

**_(P.S. I think I might end this story soon. This is my first story, and I have a bunch of ideas for others. Please tell me if I should keep this one going. Thanks!)_  
**


	16. Surgery

**Hey guys! I saw that some of you posted about my friend Mikalea. She is the one who has Leukemia. Thank you so much for thinking of her! We are all rooting for her.**

**GO TEAM MIKALEA! **

**Anyways, she is doing better. She is at home right now but has to go back to the hospital Monday for her next round of chemo. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Iggy's POV-**

"Wha- whatzit!" My bed was being wheeled out of the room I was kept in. I heard Angel and another voice I didn't recognize growing louder. Then their voices went softer. I tried to cry out, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. I heard two big doors being pushed open, and I was wheeled through. The room smelled like sanitizer and latex. I heard the snap of gloves, and the clinking of metal objects. "Oh dear God! I was in a operating room! I started to struggle, but was held down by heavy hands. The thin mattress I was on was slid to the left. I could hear my former bed being pushed away as I was tied down to the operating table. I pulled against my restraints with all my might, but it was no use. I felt a huge moment of panic when I heard Jeb's voice say,

"Scalpel please." I was now ferociously jerking on my Velcro straps. A plastic mask was placed over my nose and mouth. Thats when everything went black.

**Angel's POV-**

"Hello." I called out. "Is anybody there?" It had been about an hour of listening to this strangers snoring, and now he stopped so I am hoping he is awake. I am really worried it is Gazzy or Iggy. "Hello!" I tried again. Still, only silence. I sighed, and gave up. "This is useless."

"Whats useless?" said a voice scratchy voice next to me. It was the person I heard earlier. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" I shot back at him. I needed to get his name that was it, just his name. "What is your name?"

"I . .I I don't know. I've been here my whole life. I don't have a name." He was silent again. Relief and fear flooded over me. I knew it was not Iggy or Gazzy, but now I don't know where they are.

"Well you must have something you call yourself." I said to him. "What do the White Coats call you?" He was silent . . . Again. I sighed. "Can you sit up at all?" I asked. I heard him sit up, and jump off his bed. He stood a few feet away from my bed. I still couldn't see him.

"Why aren't you chained to your bed?" I asked wishing it was me able to stand. I struggled against my restraints.

"The White Coats know I won't run."

"Why?"

"Because I've been here for so long, I won't know what to do when I got to the outside world. The White Coats would find me instantly. I have no chance.

"Well have you ever tried?" I said getting frustrated. Here he is unchained, door open, perfect chance to get away, and he just passes up the opportunity? He's a crazy person!

"Of course I tried!" He said taking a few steps forward. I could now see his dirty blond hair. "I was nine years old, and I was about to have surgery to enhance my flight power."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, hold up a sec buddy. Flight power? He took another step forward, and turned around. He opened his huge, at least fourteen foot wide, brown wings. I sucked in a breath of astonishment. There are others! I thought we were the only ones! He snapped his wings shut, and turned back to face me. I could see that he had blue eyes.

"So now I'm sure your think I'm a freak, right?" He said looking at the floor. A smile broke across my face.

"We're not the only ones!" I shouted. I tried to jump up, but my restraints held me down. "I have wings to! Well at least I did. The White Coats chopped them off, but they will be back in a year, or so." I was still smiling, but he wasn't.

"So what, we both have wings. Whats the point if we're trapped here?" He asked sitting back down on his bed. I couldn't see him any more.

"Because we won't be here for long." I said to him. We've been captured, and taken here dozens of times. Every time we've managed to escaped." He didn't say anything. "When we get out this time, you're coming with us." He stood, and came to stand up to stand next to my bed. I could see him clearly now.

"You would really risk your life for me?" He asked kneeling down, so he was eye level with me. I nodded.

"You know what," I said getting a better look at him. "You look like your name should be **Dylan**."

**Hello peoples! Just remember, I need two more reviews before I post the next chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**(P.S Thanks for thinking about Mikaela!)  
**


	17. Suffering

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Gazzy's POV-**

"7893, 7894,7895," I had been counting the holes in the ceiling for at least five hours. I had not been able to sleep since we arrived here. "7896,"

"Gaz, enough."Nudge said from the metal table she was strapped to. Her voice was dry and scratchy. She was dehydrated and needed water. We all did. We were only given water when we were tested on which which was strangly rare. Nudge, Iggy, and I were the only ones in this room. Nudge was wheezing, and sounded like she was in pain. Iggy was taken away when we got here, and came back with bandages over his eyes. He has been sleeping for three days straight. I havn't gotten any sleep, and I have been tested on the most. The only good thing about it was I was not very thirsty. The thing I was most worried about was Angel. We had not seen her since the day we were taken here, so we don't know where she is, or how she is.

**Angel's POV-**

"So how did you get here in the first place?" I asked Dylan. We had been telling each other everything for hours. I leared that he was about fourteen years old, he was able to fly up to two hundred hours an hour just like Max, and he was a able to see things from hundreds of miles away.

"Thats what I've never been able to figure out." He said to me. " I must have been born I was a test tube baby. " I was able to sit up because he undid my straps. I told him about how I got here, and all the adventures the flock, and I had gone through. After a little while we came up with some basic code words to plan our escape, like butterfinger (Door), blueberry (hallway), superman (Flock), rescue (Escape), and other stuff like that. We made a plan, and agreed to make an attempt at it tonight. But for now, we have to try and get some sleep.

**Nudge's POV-**

I struggled to take a deep breath in. I was so thirsty, and had no energy. I could hear Gazzy snoring. At least he was able to get some sleep. I was still worried about Iggy he still had not woken up. I wish I could make everything go away. I could hear carts, and people walking by in the hallway. So I almost didn't hear Angel's whispers. I was suddenly very alert. I could hear her voice growing louder.

"Angel, Angel!" I tried to cry out, but my voice was scratchy, and I was very quiet. I statrted thinking as loud as I could. As loud as that may sound. It worked. "Angel! Angel!" I heard her footsteps grow faster, and louder. I saw her and someone else I didn't know come around the corner.

"Nudge!" She shouted a little to loudly. She ran over to me, and started undoing my restraints. She was still talking to me in a too loud voice. I tried to motion for her to be quiet. She didn't see me and kept talking. She started telling me about the boy behind her. He gave me a little wave. Her voice was getting louder, and louder as she got more excited.

"Angel shush!" I squeaked pathetically. She jumped back at the sound of my voice. She started talking to me in a whisper.

"Oh Nudge, what happened?" I didn't reply because it hurt to talk, and she ran over, to a sleeping Gasman, and started on his straps. The boy helped me off the table, then ran over to Iggy. I tried my best to help Angel with Gazzy. He was waking up now, and as soon as he saw Angel he was wide awake.

"Angel!" He shouted excitedly

"SHUSH!" We both whispered loudly. He caught on fast, and was soon untied. The boy who's name I didn't know had Iggy's straps undone, but Iggy was still not awake. We were all shaking Iggy wildly, trying to wake him. He must of known we were losing time, because the boy picked up Iggy, and threw him over his shoulder. We all looked to Angel.

"Now what?!" Gazzy whisper-shouted. Angel ran over to the open door. She looked out, then motioned for us to follow. Before I knew it, five bird kids (except Iggy) were running down the long hallways of the school, about to make our **escape**.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Remember I need two more reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks****!**


	18. The Escape

**Hey guys! So I have a proposition for you. If I get ten more reviews today, I will post another chapter tonight. Are you up to the challenge?**

**Angel's POV-**

"Now where?" Nudge asked me as we came to a T in the long hallway. I looked to Dylan. Our plan was, since Dylan knew this place best, he was going to lead way until we found an exit, then I would lead from there.

"Left." Dylan said starting to jog down the hallway. He still had Iggy slung over his shoulder, who had not woken up. I don't know how because every time Dylan took a step, Iggy's face was slammed into Dylan's back. Suddenly deafening alarms were sounded, and the white hallways went red.

"Oh Crap!" I heard Nudge yell as she increased her speed. We hung another sharp left, and I could see at the far end of the hallway there was a door. Finally! I used all of my energy to sprint down the hallway. We were almost there when six Erasers burst through the door.

"Damn it." Dylan muttered as he back pedaled in the opposite direction. Nudge, Gazzy, and I all followed. I was starting to run out of breath, and I didn't think I could run any farther. That's when my blessed brother used his disgusting, but life saving talent to save us a bit of time. I heard the Erasers behind us choking, and gasping as they tried to escape the deadly cloud of the Gasman's lovely creation. He turned around to see the destruction that he had caused.

"Ha! Take that you worthless piece of -" Nudge grabbed his arm, and pulled him forward. We took a right, then a left, then two more rights, when we started running out of breath. We did one more left, just to end up in the same room we started in! Dylan came in last and shut the door behind us.

"And, were back where we started." Gazzy said with a sigh. Nudge looked through the small window in the door.

"Guys, we got to think of something fast. There are Erasers coming down the hall!" Again I looked to Dylan. He looked around for a minute.

"Uh, uh."He looked at me and shrugged.

"Guys."Nudge said getting more anxious by the second. I looked around the room , and spotted a small air vent in the top left corner of the room.

"There!" I said pointing to the vent. We had to stack chairs an tables to reach it, (Boy I wish we had wings right about now.) but we were all able to get in before the Erasers burst through the door.

**"Nudge's POV-**

The vent closed right as the Erasers came through the door. We were all silent for a moment, and when we thought they were gone we started shimmying through the small air vent. Not my favorite place to be considering I hate small spaces, but it was better than being on the ground with the Erasers. I was in the lead, heading in the only direction that was possible. We crawled through the vent in the silence, for we did not know what room we were above, or who was in that room. We came to a few turns, but we kept going straight. I was starting to get dizzy from the lack of air that I was getting in this tiny vent, so I was grateful when I saw light at the end of the tunnel. I quickly but quietly increased my speed, anxious to get some fresh (well, as fresh as the air at the school could be) air. I reached the opening, and peered through the small slits in the metal vent. The lights in the room were on, but I didn't see anyone . I popped out the vent, and did my best to pull myself through the opening. I jumped down, and landed on my feet along with the rest of the flock. unfortunately for the boy whose name I still had yet to learn, was not so graceful

"Hey " The boy whisper yelled from the vent. "I'm stuck!" He was hanging halfway out the vent hanging upside down. The poor kid was too bulky! If we weren't in the middle of an escape, I would have thought that this was absolutely hilarious, but sadly this was not the case.

"Suck it in Dylan (OH HIS NAME IS DYLAN!)" Angel shouted quietly. "Push out with your feet." I saw him grimace, but he started inching forward. He wiggled back and forth, but managed to finally get free. He collapsed on the floor forgetting his grace. He stood up dusting himself off, when he pushed a chair over beneath the vent.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He then stood up on the chair, and reached into the vent. Then with lots of guilt, I watched him pull Iggy's limp body through the vent. I felt so bad, I totally forgot about him!

"Ok" He said . "Lets go." I nodded, then turned to run, when I ran into a table with a beaker holding a bubbling, pink liquid. I jumped back, holding up my hands, as if I could keep the wobbling glass still. Unfortunately, my mind powers failed me. The glass tipped over, spilling the liquid all over the counter. Dylan jumped up, grabbing paper towels. I could not believe what I was seeing. We were in the middle of an escape from the worst place possible, and Dylan was CLEANNG.

"Dude!" Gazzy shouted, giving Dylan a funny look. "We don't do that." Dylan looked down at the floor, and took his hand off the paper towel just as the paper towel burst into flames. Dylan jumped back as the flames spread cross the counter. The fire soon spread to a dirty rag, setting that on fire as well. The fire spread wildly, and one thing lead to the next, and soon we were surrounded by flames. I put my hand on the door nob, and received a blistering burn.

"Ahh!" I cried jumping back cradling my hand. Gazzy then put his hand under his shirt, turning the nob, just as the fire spread down the counter and onto the floor blocking the door. Smoke filled the room making it hard to breathe.

"Now what!?" I cried not bothering to be quiet.

"What other choice do we have?" Gazzy shouted back just before jumping through the wall of fire blocking the entrance. Dylan went next, Then me. We recieved a mild burn that stung like heck, but we were out. Fire was in the hallways now , and spreading wildly. We started running again , right as the fire alarms went off. Smoke was filling the hallways. I was in the lead, and when I turned around to do a head count, I counted-

"One, two, three, four . . . Where's Angel! I quickly dug my heels into the ground, and whipped around running the other way. I didn't look to see if any of the flock was following me. All I had to do was find Angel. I skidded past the room we were in before, and saw Angel laying on the floor being swallowed by the flame

s.

**Hey guys! If you didn't see up top, I have a challange for you guys. If I get ten reviews by tonight I will post the next chapter. I have the next chapter already typed up and ready to go. (Trust me you don't want to miss this chapter, It is my best so far!) Are you up to the challenge?**

**(P.S. I saw that some of you have questions about the story. If you have any questions at all don't be afraid to private message me. Trust me, I don't bite!)**


	19. The Escape Part Two

**Hey guys! So my challenge didn't go so well. I wanted to try to get ten more reviews but I only got three. Since I only got a few reviews on my last chapter I really want to try to get at least four reviews on this one. I really hope you like it!**

**Dylan's POV-**

Nudge suddenly turned around and started running in the opposite direction. I turned around almost dropping the blond haired boy I was carrying. We all ran after her, not knowing where we were going. We were nearing the room the fire started in, and the smoke increased. I looked into the room, but could not see anything. The room was filled with smoke, and I was just about to keep running when I saw a dark shadow parting the smoke. Nudge came out of the room dragging Angel with her. She was coughing, and her eyes was watering. The little, blond haired boy who looked like Angel ran over to her, and shook her trying to wake her.

**"Nudge's POV-**

I jumped through the wall of fire again, this time earning more severe burns. I sucked in a deep breath of smoke, but continued towards Angel. I dropped to the ground trying to wake her, but she refused to wake, and I was scared she was not breathing. I grabbed her under her arms, and dragged her to the door. As I emerged through the fire again, the pain was worst of all. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, not sure if it was from the pain or from the smoke. Everyone else was waiting on the other side of the door. When Gazzy saw Angel he cried and ran to where we were.**  
**

"She's not waking up!" I shouted to him over the blaring fire alarms. "I will have to carry her t-" Before I could finish my sentence, Gazzy had Angel slung over his shoulder the same way Dylan was carrying Iggy. Angel was more than half of his weight, but before I could tell him to let me carry her, he was already halfway down the smoke congested hallway. Dylan and I ran after him. "Wow," I thought to myself as I turned a corner. "Ever since we ditched Max, we haven't been looking so hot. Take right now for example. Gazzy and I were the only two able to walk, Angel and Iggy are both unconscious, Fang is, well, dead, and we are running through a burning building trying to escape the School. Yeah, life is just great. We passed a few White Coats in the hall, but they didn't try to stop us. They were running, trying to find a exit just like us. I almost felt bad for them, but then I remembered . . . I HATE THEM! We ran until we finally found a door that led outside. As I coughed on the smoke, I turned the handle of the door, and found it to be locked.

"It's locked!" I called to Gazzy and Dylan who both looked like they were about to pass out. Dylan stepped up, and pushed me aside. "Didn't you hear me!" I called coughing again. "It's locked!" Dylan set Iggy down on the floor, and cracked his knuckles. He took a deep breath, then busted the door off with just his one foot. I stared at him as he turned around, and smoked rushed out the door into the fresh air that I so desperately needed. Dylan took a sarcastic little bow, then grabbed Iggy as he ran out the door. Gazzy, and I gladly followed. When we got outside, I sucked in a huge breath of clean air. Gazzy and Dylan were doing the same thing. After a minute, we ran into the nearby woods, we ran for about ten minutes, just to make sure no one was following us. When we finally were able to stop, Gazzy and Dylan set and Iggy down.

"Angel! Angel! Come on wake up!" Gazzy cried shaking her. I looked at Iggy who finally was finally starting to come to.

"W-where am I?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Alive, thankfully." Dylan said looking at Iggy.

"Iggy looked at Dylan for a moment, then looked at me. Don't really know how he did that considering he was blind.

"Who's he?" He asked with confusion, pointing to Dylan.

"We can explain later!" Gazzy said. Angel is still not waking up, and her burn look really bad.

"Wait, burns!" Iggy said sounding shocked. "Where were we?!"

"She needs to go to a hospital." Gazzy said examining Angels burns. "She's barely breathing."

"Where is the nearest one?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's a few hundred miles from here at least." Dylan said standing up.

"Well how are we suppost to get there? We don't have wings." Gazzy said getting frustrated. "It will take us days to get there. Angel has a few hours at most." Gazzy ran his hands through his dirty hair. "We can't lose her, guys." Right at that second, Dylan stood up and snapped open a huge pair of dark, brown wings. His wings were bigger than all of ours. Even Max and Fang's wings were not that big. I looked over at Gazzy, and he looked

as shocked as I felt. I thought we were the only ones.

**Iggy's POV-**

"If I take her, we can be there with in an hour." The voice I didn't know said. "It's her only shot." I was still really confused. There was someone here I didn't know, I still didn't know what was wrong with Angel, and I don't know how she got that way.

"No." Gazzy said. "No way. I don't know you. For all I know, you're working for the school. There is no way I am letting you take my sister."

"Gazzy," Nudge said. "Angel needs to get help that we can't give her. I don't know why, but I feel like we can trust this guy."

"You can." The unknown guy said.

"Yeah, not helping." Nudge told him. Gazzy was silent for a he said,

"Fine." I heard the person standing beside me walk over to Angel, and pick her up.

"I'm going to take her straight east. I will stop at the first hospital we see." The person I still didn't know said. I heard footsteps run past me, and wings flapping as the person jumped into the air. Suddenly, all I could hear was thick, loud static in my ear. I fell to the ground as the static became a stinging. The sting made its way to the front of my head, and the pain suddenly overcame me. I could hear myself shrieking.I squeezed my eyes shut as I covered my head with my arms. Then like a drum, there was a loud bang that echoed through my whole body. As the pain started shrinking away, I began to open my eyes.

I squinted my eyes, and **SAW** Nudge and the Gasman staring down at me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember I need four more reviews before I post my next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Hospital

**Hey guys! So my challenge didn't go so well. I wanted to try to get ten more reviews but I only got three. Since I only got a few reviews on my last chapter I really want to try to get at least four reviews on this one. I really hope you like it!**

**Dylan's POV-**

Nudge suddenly turned around and started running in the opposite direction. I turned around almost dropping the blond haired boy I was carrying. We all ran after her, not knowing where we were going. We were nearing the room the fire started in, and the smoke increased. I looked into the room, but could not see anything. The room was filled with smoke, and I was just about to keep running when I saw a dark shadow parting the smoke. Nudge came out of the room dragging Angel with her. She was coughing, and her eyes was watering. The little, blond haired boy who looked like Angel ran over to her, and shook her trying to wake her.

**"Nudge's POV-**

I jumped through the wall of fire again, this time earning more severe burns. I sucked in a deep breath of smoke, but continued towards Angel. I dropped to the ground trying to wake her, but she refused to wake, and I was scared she was not breathing. I grabbed her under her arms, and dragged her to the door. As I emerged through the fire again, the pain was worst of all. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, not sure if it was from the pain or from the smoke. Everyone else was waiting on the other side of the door. When Gazzy saw Angel he cried and ran to where we were.**  
**

"She's not waking up!" I shouted to him over the blaring fire alarms. "I will have to carry her t-" Before I could finish my sentence, Gazzy had Angel slung over his shoulder the same way Dylan was carrying Iggy. Angel was more than half of his weight, but before I could tell him to let me carry her, he was already halfway down the smoke congested hallway. Dylan and I ran after him. "Wow," I thought to myself as I turned a corner. "Ever since we ditched Max, we haven't been looking so hot. Take right now for example. Gazzy and I were the only two able to walk, Angel and Iggy are both unconscious, Fang is, well, dead, and we are running through a burning building trying to escape the School. Yeah, life is just great. We passed a few White Coats in the hall, but they didn't try to stop us. They were running, trying to find a exit just like us. I almost felt bad for them, but then I remembered . . . I HATE THEM! We ran until we finally found a door that led outside. As I coughed on the smoke, I turned the handle of the door, and found it to be locked.

"It's locked!" I called to Gazzy and Dylan who both looked like they were about to pass out. Dylan stepped up, and pushed me aside. "Didn't you hear me!" I called coughing again. "It's locked!" Dylan set Iggy down on the floor, and cracked his knuckles. He took a deep breath, then busted the door off with just his one foot. I stared at him as he turned around, and smoked rushed out the door into the fresh air that I so desperately needed. Dylan took a sarcastic little bow, then grabbed Iggy as he ran out the door. Gazzy, and I gladly followed. When we got outside, I sucked in a huge breath of clean air. Gazzy and Dylan were doing the same thing. After a minute, we ran into the nearby woods, we ran for about ten minutes, just to make sure no one was following us. When we finally were able to stop, Gazzy and Dylan set and Iggy down.

"Angel! Angel! Come on wake up!" Gazzy cried shaking her. I looked at Iggy who finally was finally starting to come to.

"W-where am I?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Alive, thankfully." Dylan said looking at Iggy.

"Iggy looked at Dylan for a moment, then looked at me. Don't really know how he did that considering he was blind.

"Who's he?" He asked with confusion, pointing to Dylan.

"We can explain later!" Gazzy said. Angel is still not waking up, and her burn look really bad.

"Wait, burns!" Iggy said sounding shocked. "Where were we?!"

"She needs to go to a hospital." Gazzy said examining Angels burns. "She's barely breathing."

"Where is the nearest one?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's a few hundred miles from here at least." Dylan said standing up.

"Well how are we suppost to get there? We don't have wings." Gazzy said getting frustrated. "It will take us days to get there. Angel has a few hours at most." Gazzy ran his hands through his dirty hair. "We can't lose her, guys." Right at that second, Dylan stood up and snapped open a huge pair of dark, brown wings. His wings were bigger than all of ours. Even Max and Fang's wings were not that big. I looked over at Gazzy, and he looked

as shocked as I felt. I thought we were the only ones.

**Iggy's POV-**

"If I take her, we can be there with in an hour." The voice I didn't know said. "It's her only shot." I was still really confused. There was someone here I didn't know, I still didn't know what was wrong with Angel, and I don't know how she got that way.

"No." Gazzy said. "No way. I don't know you. For all I know, you're working for the school. There is no way I am letting you take my sister."

"Gazzy," Nudge said. "Angel needs to get help that we can't give her. I don't know why, but I feel like we can trust this guy."

"You can." The unknown guy said.

"Yeah, not helping." Nudge told him. Gazzy was silent for a he said,

"Fine." I heard the person standing beside me walk over to Angel, and pick her up.

"I'm going to take her straight east. I will stop at the first hospital we see." The person I still didn't know said. I heard footsteps run past me, and wings flapping as the person jumped into the air. Suddenly, all I could hear was thick, loud static in my ear. I fell to the ground as the static became a stinging. The sting made its way to the front of my head, and the pain suddenly overcame me. I could hear myself shrieking.I squeezed my eyes shut as I covered my head with my arms. Then like a drum, there was a loud bang that echoed through my whole body. As the pain started shrinking away, I began to open my eyes.

I squinted my eyes, and **SAW** Nudge and the Gasman staring down at me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember I need four more reviews before I post my next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. The Hospital Part Two

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the reviews! I have 33 now! *Does happy dance*. So this is my twentieth chapter. I don't want to come off as cocky, but I am very proud of myself. I thought I would make it to about three chapters, and bail, but with all the great reviews I got, it made me want to keep going. Anyways, thank you sooo much for all the great reviews! Please keep reviewing! It makes my day! THANKS!**

**Dylan's POV-**

I was flying as fast as my huge wings could carry me. I was carrying a girl who I had just met hours ago to a hospital. I guess since I didn't have any other friends, I considered her my best friend. I knew I was getting close. I had been flying for at least an hour, and I was starting to see some buildings popping up here and there. Finally I saw a large shiny building come into view. There was a big door with the letters; **EMERGENCY ROOM**, over it. I landed on top on the building, then jumped off, trying my best to land gracefully. I didn't have much flying experience, so it wasn't a picture perfect landing. Once my feet touched the ground, I was running my fastest around the building to the front door. I shoved people out of my way as I entered the hospital.

"Help! Help! My friend needs Help!" I shouted knocking people on the ground as I made my way to the front desk. "Please someone help her!" A nurse in light purple scrubs, jogged up to me, followed by some other people pushing a stretcher. I laid her on the stretcher, and watched as Angel was pushed away by the doctors.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked frantically. Trying to see behind the door Angel was pushed through.

"Sir, I need you to calm down." She told me. "Can you tell me her name?"

"Angel." I said without thinking. Should I have given a fake name?

"How are you related to Angel?" She asked.

"She's my best friend." I said instantly.

"Okay, now can you tell me what happened?" She asked. Suddenly the image flashed through my mind of Nudge pulling Angel's burned body through the wall of smoke. The nurse snapped her fingers in front of my face. She asked me the question again and I replied with;

"There was a fire." She nodded, and showed me a place to sit in the waiting room. I couldn't stop thinking about Angel. Was she okay? Was she in pain? Is she alive? People moved away from me, as I continued to pace back and fourth. I wondered how long it would take everyone to get here. Where were they now?

**Gazzy's POV-**

Iggy collapsed to the ground shrieking, and holding his head. Nudge and I ran forward to get to him. We looked at each other not knowing what to do. Usually Angel would be able to untangle all his thoughts, and get him to calm down, but she was being flown to some hospital I didn't know, by someone I didn't know. I watched Iggy shake, and shutter on the ground while I could do nothing. After what felt like eternity, Ig stopped jerking around on the ground, and slowly started to open his eyes. He looked forward for a few moments, breathing heavily, before he moved his eyes to look at Nudge, and I. I just guessed he was moving his eyes around, and not really looking at us, but then Nudge started moving from side to side. Iggy's eyes followed her movement. She looked at me.

"Gaz, Iggy can see." She said a small smile breaking across her face. She looked down at Iggy, and he reached forward to pick up a rock, a piece of grass, and a dead leaf. I held them close to his face, and looked right at them. He dropped the leaf, and looked at me.

"Ig?" I asked a little freaked out. He stood up, and glanced back and fourth between Nudge and I. Without warning, he reached forward pulling us both into a bear hug.

"I can see!" He shouted a little to loud into my ear. He jumped back, and looked at me again. "Last time I saw you, you were three years old." He told me practically jumping up and down. He looked around some more. "Where's Angel?" He asked. Just then Nudge started blubbering, so I had to tell Iggy the whole story about Angel, and the fire, and Dylan taking her to the hospital. I felt a lump forming in my throat, but I swallowed it down. After Iggy got over the shock of being able to see, and Nudge calmed down enough to breathe, we started walking in the direction, which Dylan flew off with my sister.

I thought to myself hoping Angel could hear me. "I'm on my way, Angel".

**Total's POV-**

"Hello!" I shouted as I burst through Dr. Martinez' front door. Akila and I had been walked, ran and hitch hiked for four days just to make it to the flock (Dr. Martinez' homemade cookie). I let Akila go inside first. I was expecting a big party, with lots of lights and food. I expected the flock to be thrilled that I had come all this way to be with them. What I really got was a dark house, with nobody inside. Very offended, I kicked the door shut with by back paw. That's when I realized it. Of course! They were throwing me a surprise party.

"Looks like were alone, Akila!" I kinda shouted. "Everyone must be _out_!" I snuck quietly over to the big green chair that sat in the corner. I jumped onto the chair with my super, stealthy skill, and then flung myself over the back of the chair.

"HA!" I shouted as I flew over the back of the chair. When I landed, I found no one behind the chair. I came out from behind the chair very confused. Akila looked at me like I had just lost my mind. "I guess they really aren't here I told her jumping onto the couch, and laying down. " I guess we just wait." I closed my eyes, and Akila jumped up on the couch next to me, settling down in the corner. I opened one eye, then through myself over the back of the couch.

"HA!" I shouted.

Just in case.

**Hello people! Again thank you soo much for all the reviews! They really make my day! Remember, I need two more reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks!**


	22. The Hospital Part Three

**Hey guys! So I know how I am going to end this story, so I'm sorry but I am going to probably end it soon. (Unless I think of something else I want in this story.) Just thought I would let you know, so look out for more of my stories in the near future! **

**)BTW- My stories are the ones next to snoopy and woodstock carved into a pumpkin!)**

**Nudge's POV-**

**_*Three days after the fire*_**

"Yes! Finally!" Gazzy cried when we finally started seeing buildings popping up through the trees. We took off at full speed towards the opening of the trees. We had been walking, running, and believe it or not, we actually hitch-hiked once or twice. We were desperate to get to Angel. After navigating our way through the small town, we finally saw a tall building rising up from the smaller buildings surrounding it. We ran through the two sliding doors of the hospital, and into a small white waiting room. I instantly noticed the smell of all to familiar chemicals. Gasman was already at the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for my sister, uh . . . Ariel." He told the nurse behind the desk. She typed something into her computer, then said;

"Sorry, there is no one names Ariel in our records." Gazzy looked mad.

"Well she sometimes likes to be called Angel, could you try that?" The nurse typed into her computer again, then said;

"Oh yes, here she is. She is in room PD79." She smiled then hit the button unlocking the door guarding the rooms behind it. As we walked through the long hallways, (Well Gazzy ran.) Docters in _White coats_ and nurses ran from room to room with large machines beeping, clicking, and some were just flat out scary. I hoped Angel did not have one in her room.

"PD76, PD77, PD78, here it is, PD79!" Iggy said doing a little dance at being able to find the room on his own. He knocked on the door. I heard rustling, and footsteps coming near the door. Dylan opened it. I didn't like the look on his face.

** Gazzy's POV-**

When Dylan opened the door he looked like he was about to cry. He stepped outside, and closed the door behind him.

"Is my sister okay?" Were the first words out of my mouth. "I want to see her!" I pushed past Dylan, into Angel's room.

"I don't think you should do that." He called after me after. As I came around the corner I saw a lump under the white sheets. I gently pulled the sheet off and reviled Angel's pale, cut up face. I could tell from the moment I saw her. **She was dead.** I whipped around to see Dylan's stupid, sad face. Before I knew it, I had Dylan pinned against the wall.

"WHYDIDYOULETHERDIE! WHYDIDN'TYOUDOSOMETHING! SHE'SMYSISTERANDYOULETHERDIE! HOWCOULDYOULETHERDIE! The fright on his face couldn't even make me feel better. Iggy pulled me away as I tried to punch Dylan. The flock was surrounding Dylan in a half circle. Nudge was first to turn around.

"Whatzithowwhy . . uh . uh?" The rest of us turned around to see Angel, still super pale and cut up sitting up in bed. She stared at us then flashed us a smile. We all looked at her. Dylan was the first to speak.

"What kind of prank were you pulling!" He pointed to me. "He almost killed me!" She smiled and shrugged. "Y . .You coded! The doctors shocked you with the paddles and everything! How are you not dead?" His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "You were dead! For like an hour!" I expected her to burst out laughing, and yell; "Ha! I totally got you!" In her Angelish way, but instead she said; I was dead.** I came back from the dead.**

**Angel's POV-  
**

"Oh, ha ha ha." Gazzy said slowly. "No one can come back from the dead. Not even us!"

"But I did." I explained to him. "I developed a new skill. I am invincible."

"Angel, there must be some kind of explanation." Nudge said sitting at the end of my bed. "You probably just had a dream."

"Well then explain all the doctors that pronounced her dead." Dylan said looking at Nudge. "I know she was dead. Her heart monitors stopped, she was ice cold, and she wasn't breathing."

"I can explain two of those." I she said back at him. "She was probably breathing through her gulls, and her heart monitor was probably unplugged." She walked over to my monitor that still wasn't beeping, and held up the unplugged cord. "See."

"Well I still believe she was dead." Dylan said crossing his arms over his chest. At least someone believed me!

"Guys, you have to trust me. I was really dead. I saw whats on the other side."

"Prove it." Gazzy said still thinking I was pulling some stupid prank.

"Well for starters I saw, a bunch of people we know who died. What was really weird was I saw Ari like two or three times."

"Angel, Ari isn't dead." Iggy said looking at me.

"Ig, you can see!" I said jumping up and hugging him. He pushed me back onto my bed.

"Don't try to change the subject." He said. "Why did you see Ari?" I sighed.

"Ari isn't dead, but think about how many times he has died." The flock looked confused. Again I sighed. I have to explain everything! "Every time Ari is killed, he loses some of his spirit. He is like a cat with nine lives."

"So did all the Ari's look the same?" Nudge asked me.

"No." I replied. "The Ari's all looked terrible, but in different ways. Until all the different pieces of Ari's spirit are in one place, they will all be in pain.

"So that means-" Gazzy started. I cut him off.

"The part of Ari's spirit still on earth is in the same kind of pain as the ones on the other side. Which means Ari's body is in pain." I actually felt bad for Ari. After I saw how much pain the other parts of his spirit were in, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Which coincidentally just happens to be Ari.

"How long were you on the other side?" Dylan asks.

"Only about an hour." I told him.

"What did you do?" Nudge asked me. Jeez this flock was just barfing questions.

"The first thing I did was look for Fang." The flock leaned in to listen closer.

"Who's Fang?" Dylan asked kind of standing in the back.

"SHHHHHHH!" Everyone said in unison.

"What did Fang say?!" Gazzy asked practically shaking with anticipation.

"Do you believe that I really died?" I asked him. I already knew the answer. He believed me. I was reading his mind. I just wanted to hear him admit it to the rest of the flock.

"YES! YES! I BELIEVE YOU! WHAT DID FANG SAY!"

"I never found him." The flock looked disappointed. I laughed to myself.

"Guys!" They turned to look at me.

"Fang is still **ALIVE**!"

**Yes, yes. Fang is alive you can calm down. But, yea! Sooooooo, I need at least three more reviews before I update my next chapter. I added a extra needed review because I only got one on the last chapter. I cut you some slack this time, but its not going to happen again! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Fang

**Hey guys! So just wanted to say . . . I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I love getting them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Fang's POV- (Yes you read right, FANG!)**

I walked down one of the hallways of the old, creaky, apartment building I was living in. I was going over to my neighbors apartment to ask if I could borrow some sugar. I knocked on his door.

"Hey, man what's up?" Alex asked when he answered the door.

"Ah, nothing much. Hey could I borrow some sugar. I'm making a pie."

"Sure. come on in." I walked into the apartment, and made my way to the living room that I had been in numerous times. Alex came back holding a bag of sugar.

"I don't need all of this!" I told him as he handed me the whole bag.

"I'm never going to use it. I don't bake like you do." I shrugged and set the bag on the floor. Alex sat down in the recliner across the room. "So what's new, Sean? Anything come back?" I knew what he was talking about. About four months ago, Alex had been hiking on the Augsburg trail when he found me. I was unconscious, and laying in a cave on the side of a cliff. Alex called 911, and I was airlifted to a local hospital. There, the doctors told me I had retrograde amnesia. I had lost all of my memory, but I was told some of it might come back. So far nothing had come back. I guess it is because nothing has reminded me of my old life. If I saw my parents, or possibly some of my siblings or friends, I might remember my old life. Since I could not remember my old life, Alex took me to his apartment. He is the landlord, so he let me stay in one of the apartments for free. As long as I help him keep the building in good condition.

"No nothing yet." I replied. "I swear I don't think anything is going to come back."

"Don't give up just yet." He told me. "I've read online that some memories don't come back for years." I shrugged, then stood up.

"I guess. Well, thanks for the sugar. I better get going my pie is half made, and sitting on the counter." I headed towards the door.

"Okay, see you later. Oh wait, hang on. I am volunteering at the same hospital you were took to, tomorrow. If you are not doing anything tomorrow you are welcome to come along."

"I better not." I told him. "I don't want to get in the way."

"Oh come on the more the merrier!" I thought about it for a little bit.

"Fine." I said. "When should I meet you there?"

"Is 3:30 good?" He asked.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." I walked out the door, and back to my own apartment. When I got back, I went right for the kitchen. I finished making my pie, then put it in the oven. I went into my room, and flopped down on my bed. I put my new headphones that Alex got me into my ears, and waited for my pie to be done.

**Nudge's POV-**

"HE"S WHAT!" I shouted in excitement. "FANG IS ALIVE!"

"I think so." Angel said sitting up in her hospital bed. "I found everyone we know who died, and others we didn't even know were dead. I just never found Fang."

"Wait who else died that we know?" Gazzy asked. Angel looked sad, then looked at Iggy.

"Ig, your parents died." I remembered when we met them when we were living with Anne. They tried to turn Iggy into a sideshow attraction. Iggy frowned.

"Huh, how sad." He said without saying another word.

"Anyways . . . Can we get back to Fang!" I said a little annoyed. "Guys, Fang is alive we have to find him! We have to go back to the same place where Max tried to force us off the cliff!" I was practically screaming.

"Right!" Gazzy and Iggy said at the same time. We all ran for the door. I turned around to see Angel still in bed, and Dylan still at the end.

"Guys, I can't leave." Angel said. "I am still really burned. And my femur broke right in two. I need at least one more day." We walked back into the room.

"You guys go find Fang. I actually wouldn't mind having one more day to recover." Dylan jumped in.

"I can stay with her too." He said. I felt Gazzy tense up.

"No." I said. "Either we all go, or none of us go." I sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

"But, Nud-" Angel started, before I cut her off my holding up my hand. I repeated what I said before.

"Either we all **go** or none of us **go**."

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fangs back! YEA! So as always I really want at least two more reviews. THANKS!**

**(P.S. Just letting you know there probably won't be more than five more chapters. *Mini tear*)**


	24. Breakfast

**Hey guys! Sooo I am really sad! This story is almost done! *Tear*. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Gazzy's POV-**

I opened my eyes, and tried to remember where I was. I sat up. I was on a roll away cart in Angel's hospital room. The rest of the flock was passed out on their own beds as well. The only person I didn't see was Angel. I jumped off my bed. "Guys, Angels gone!" I shouted shaking everyone awake. Just then, Angel walked out of the bathroom carrying a backpack.

"Shh! Gazzy, you're going to call attention to us!" She whisper yelled, tossing me a pack. "Come on we're going to find fang."

"Angel," Nudge asked. "Are you in any condition to fly?"

"I'm fine." She said pulling her sweatshirt over her head. "But we need to get going now. I over heard some doctors saying that they wanted to keep me for a few more weeks just to make sure I don't have internal bleeding or something.

"But you're sure your ok?" Nudge asked again.

"Yes now come on lets go." We were able to sneak past the nurses station pretty easily. We just said we needed some air. We went outside, then just left. We started walking down the side walk. We would be able to move much faster if our wings grew back. It had been about four months since the idiot scientists at the school removed them. There were not many tall buildings in this city so it was not that was a slight advantage. We walked around the town for about half an hour, when we found a pancake house.

"Ooh, lets stop here!" Angel begged. "I'm starving, and the hospital food sucked." We walked inside, and found a table. When the waitress came to take our orders, I ordered; A four stack of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, a tall glass of milk, scrambled eggs, toast and a blueberry muffin for the road. The flock ordered the same thing except for Angel and Nudge who ordered; French toast, bacon, chocolate chip muffins, fruit, and orange juice. Our waitress gave us a funny look, but our food finally made it to our table. We were so busy devouring the food on our many plates, that we never even saw who walked through the door.

**Max's POV-**

"Ari, you moron!" I shouted to him. "Any person with a brain can read a map!" I grabbed the map from him aggressively, causing him to drop a few feet towards the ground. We were tracking the flock. We know that one of our other experiments escaped with them, the last time they escaped the school. That experiment had a locator chip implanted into his brain like all the other long term recombinant that came to the school. With the use of that chip, we know that the flock is at Augsburg local hospital somewhere in Kansas.

"Hey Max," Ari said. "Do you think we could rest? We've been flying all night." I sighed, but drifted towards the ground. We landed on the ground, and Ari immediately collapsed to the ground. I kicked him.

"Come on get up." I said pushing him with my foot. "I think we're close." Ari pulled himself up with the help of a light post. Jeez, could he be more of a boneless weakling? Ari finally managed to make it to his feet, and looked over my shoulder at the map. I pushed him away, making him fall again. I threw the map at him, and started walking down the street. I walked around some of the bigger buildings in the city, looking for one that had a hospital logo on it or something, but found nothing. I walked back to where I left Ari. I saw that he had fallen asleep. I kicked him again, causing him to jolt awake.

"Come on this must be the wrong city. You read the map wrong." I pushed him as he was almost to his feet. I know it sounds mean, but it is just so dang funny watching him straggling to get up. "Ari finally got up, and I was about to leap into the air, when from across the street, I saw a familiar face mowing the lawn of a apartment building. I started walking across the street, (just barely being missed by some idiot drivers in there huge, rusted cars.) when Fang saw me and waved. I was surprised. I expected him to run, or at least jump into battle mode, but he just turned off the lawn mower, and went into the shed on the side of the building. Did he not recognize me? Was this suppose to be a trick? That's when I remembered. "How is he still alive?" I didn't know if Ari was following me or not, but I walked across the rest of the street, and stood next to the shed. When he came out, I lunged at him. I pinned him on the ground, and got a good look at him. It was definitely him. So why was he not fighting back?

"Um? May I help you?" He asked. "If you are looking for Alex, he is inside. Room F-12."

"What did you forget who I am?" I asked him as I glared down at him. "Is this suppose to confuse me, or something?" He looked confused then said;

"I . .I'm sorry but I honestly don't know who you are. I was in a accident a little while ago, and my memory was lost. Could you please tell me who you are?" I looked at him. Should I believe him?

"Would you like to come in?" He said. "I've made a pie." Oh yeah, his memory is gone.

"I have a better idea." I told him getting off him. "How about we go to breakfast, or something, and you can tell me all about this accident you had. I am very interested." Fang smiled.

"Great lets** go**."

**Hey guys! SO I am really sad this story is almost done! I feel like I am going to cry! (not really but still, it is a sad moment!) Just a reminder, I need two more reviews before I update the next chapter. Thanks for all the other reviews as well. You guys rock!**


	25. Breakfast Part Two

**Hey guys! So I am getting a really good idea on how to end this story. I am really excited about it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Max's POV-**

Fang and I had walked through the little town. I still think this might be a trick, but he keeps telling me about how this Alex guy took him in, and how he always makes Alex pie. So I am starting to get the feeling that it is not him. Fang brought me to this restaurant that he says is the best place to go for brunch. He holds the door open for me, and I walk inside. He comes in after me, and starts talking to the waiter. The waiter obviously knows Fang, because they go into this huge conversation about some big thing that happened in this little town. Probably something like the worlds fattest man drove through here on his way to Mcdonalds. I leave Fang, and walk to a table in the back corner. I scope out every door, window, and person. As my eyes come to the last table, Fang sits down, and I don't take my eyes off of him. He smiles at me, then picks up his menu. He starts telling me about the french toast or something, but I am not listening. I look back at the last table I missed, and don't believe what I am seeing. I see five heads that I would know from anywhere face down in their bowls. They were too busy being pigs to even notice I came in. Fang taps me on the hand, and I almost fly across the table. Fang sees me looking at the flock.

"Hey they look kind of familiar." He says. "I'm going to go over, and say hello." I try to grab his arm, but it is too late. He is already half way to their table. Now I am one hundred percent sure that Fang lost his memory. The old Fang wouldn't of even waved more or less go over to say HI! Fang stands by their table and places his hands on his hips. Then he bursts out so the whole restaurant can hear;

**"Do I know you from church?" **Four familiar, and one unfamiliar heads pop up and they all drop what ever is in their mouth. Except the unfamiliar one, he just keeps on eating. The flock flies (not literally) out of the booth crushing an unsuspecting Fang.

"Fang where have you been?!" Angel asks hugging Fang who looks grossed out by all the sticky, drooling kids. "We thought you were dead! Well until a few hours ago, but thats a different story" They all hug him tighter. Fang gives me a "help me" look, so I do what I do best.

"HEY!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The flock sees me, and jumps into battle positions. I help Fang up, he stands on my side.

"Fang what are you doing?" Iggy asks looking right at Fang. I can see that our little device that was implanted in his brain at the school is working. "It's Max!" Fang looks at me, then says;

"So you have met her too! She is really nice." The flock looks like they just saw Fang make out with a monkey.

"What do you mean "She is really nice!?" Gazzy screams. "In the last year, She has tourtured us, became friends with the school, chopped off our wings, and may I remind you, **SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"** Fang looks at me shocked, then looks back at the flock. After that he looks around the restaurant. He looks like a lost puppy. I then notice that the packed restaurant has now been abandoned.

"You tried to kill me?" He asks looking at me. "Why would you do that?"

"I would never try to kill you, Fang!" I say my best trying to sound innocent. "Plus I just met you!"

"Why do you keep calling me Fang?" He asks looking back and fourth between the flock and I. "I told you my name was Sean." I had totally forgot about that minor detail. I change the subject.

"They tried to kill you!" I say pointing at the flock. "They tried to force you off a cliff and everything! Thats why that Alex guy found you on a ledge." Fang looks back at the flock, then at me again. I know what he is thinking. He has to pick a side. The wrong choice could mean life or death. Nudge steps forward, and I step back.

"Fang, think hard. You know you belong with us. She takes a overly dramatic deep breath. "If you go with her Iggy will die, I will die, Gazzy will die, Angel will die, Total will die, Alika will die, **You will **die." Fang looks overwhelmed. His eyes are flicking back and fourth between everybody. Nudge steps back, and suddenly Fang is all alone in the middle. This is the end. This is the part in the story book where the right or wrong side comes to an **end.**

**Oh my god I am going to cry! The next chapter will be the last one! *Starts Bawling* Please review! I need two anyway before I update the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!  
*Starts bawling again*  
**


	26. How It All Ends

**Hey guys! It has finally come! After three months and eighteen days, the end of The Flock Gangs Up on Max has finally come! I am about to burst into tears any second here so please enjoy the last chapter!  
**

**Fang's POV-  
**

Half an hour ago, I was just a normal teenager mowing his lawn. Now I am standing between a girl I just meet, and some kids who look strangely familiar. I am being forced to choose between life, and death. I open my mouth to say something, but am interrupted by a pack of things that look like wolverine bursting through the door. They crash through the windows, sending shards of glass everywhere. Hundreds of them swarm in, and somewhere in the mix, two dogs, what look like a malamute and a Yorkie, are dragged in with them. When I finally get a good look at them, I see that they are held captive by sharp blades beneath their necks. The little girl with blond hair in the group of kids screams, and falls to her knees. She tries to drag herself to the dogs, but the little blond boy holds her back. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Fang, you half to believe me." The girl says. I never did learn her name. "We are the good guys. We can protect you. If you go with them," She nods to the children "you are only setting yourself up for failure. If you come with us, You can become great things. We can give you what no one else on earth can."

"Fang, don't listen to her!" The dark skinned girl screams. "We are your family! You half to believe me!" She has tears streaming down her cheeks. I feel sympathy for her, but there is just something inside of me telling me that this could be all an act. I look between the children and the girl again.

"You have to make a decision. Now." The girl says to me. She takes a step back, and something inside of me tells me to go with her.

So I do.

**Gazzy's POV-**

"NO!" Nudge screams bursting my ear drums. "Fang, its us! Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel! Fang, we are your family! We are the** FLOCK!**" Fang looks at Max, then back at us.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I just don't know who you are." Nudge covers her face with her hands, and screams. She pulls her hands away, and glares at Max. Her breaths grow faster, and before anyone can realize what she is about to do, she has Max pinned against the wall, threatening to cut her neck with a piece of sharp, jagged glass. Erasers all grab one of us, and the rest all run to Max's rescue.

"STOP!" Max shrieks. The erasers freeze. "I want to here what she has to say." Nudge's face grows red, and her nostrils flare.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING WOULD STILL BE THE SAME IF YOU HAD NOT GONE OFF AND JOINED FORCES WITH THE ENEMY! IF YOU HAD NEVER EVEN BEEN IN OUR LIVES IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU WOULD HAVE SAVED US SO MUCH TIME AND SUFFERING! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE HAVE BEEN LOCKED IN CAGES AND TORTURED! THIS WAS TRUE EVEN WHEN YOU WERE STILL ON OUR SIDE! ALL EVERYBODY WANTED WAS THE STUPID, BIG SHOT, MAXIMUM RIDE! THEY ALL HAD ONE THING IN COMMON! THEY WOULD ALL HURT THE REST OF US IN THE BLINK JUST TO GET TO YOU!

Nudge was breathing hard. So hard I thought she might faint. She started speaking again. Only this time in a raspy whisper.

"You never even once said sorry." She swallowed hard, and slowly started to release Max from her grip. If Max had kept her mouth shut for ten more seconds, she may had been able to spare her own life.

Nudge turned around, and walked slowly back to us. The erasers looked at Max asking silently, "Should we grab her too?" Max said;

"No, I've always wanted to take this one down on my own. Ever since she said her first word."

I saw furry glowing off of Nudge's whole body. Within the next ten seconds, a war had started, and Max was lying on the ground, her eyes glazed over, with a shard of glass thrown right through her throat.

**Nudge's POV-**

I hear punches being thrown from behind me, but I cannot take my eyes off of Max. She is lying in a pool her own blood, and she is never coming back. I kneel down next to her, staining my jeans with her blood, and just look at her. She was once my leader. My role model. Now I despise her. I run my fingers over her face, closing her eyes. I feel I owe her that. She is and will forever be my enemy, but she is also a soldier who died in the same war I've been fighting for years. She just wasn't on my team for part of it. I close my eyes, but Iggy grabs me.

"Nudge come on! What are you doing? We don't have time for a funeral right now!" I realized he was right, and ran right into the heart of the war zone. I found three erasers holding Angel. Two had her arms and legs, and the other had his hands on her neck. I attached the one who was going to snap her neck from the back. I kicked him in the head, and he released Angel, and fell to the ground. Angel pulled her arms away, and performed a roundhouse kick knocking both of the erasers out. I ran through the crowd of fighting mutants, when I saw Jeb searching for something. He saw me, as I punched an eraser, and crushed his neck with my worn out shoes.

"Where is Max?!" He called to me over all the screaming, and yelling. I stopped fighting, and looked him right in the eye.

"She's dead." I left Jeb as he fell to the ground. I heard him crying out in emotional pain, then heard him cry out in physical pain. I turned around just in time to see the last of Jeb Bacheldor be crushed under the weight of the erasers clueless, fighting erasers that he helped create. I had no time to be sad. I turned around, and crashed into a huge, hairy eraser. He glared right into my eyes. I had never really gotten a close up look at them before. I found that when you look into their eyes, you can see what their life would have been like at this exact moment if they had not become erasers. I didn't know if they could see that or not, but I hope they couldn't. He bares his teeth at me, and I know what I have to do. I punch him under his jaw, and his head is thrown backwards. I hear his neck break.

After what feels like decades of fighting, I start to notice less, and less erasers. When I don't have any more fight left in me, I collapse on the ground, and everything goes black.

"Nudge? Nudge? Wake up." Gazzy is shaking me awake. I sit up, and realize where I am. I look around, and see the hairy bodies of erasers scattered across the floor. Pieces of the wall are missing, and dust covers the now broken tables.

"Gaz," I say. "Where is everyone? Are they okay?"

"I don't know." He replies. "I found Dylan, Total, and Alika " I look behind Gazzy, and see Dylan passed out face down on the ground.

"Is he . . ?" I ask pointing at him.

"Oh yeah he's fine. He's breathing, but come on I need you help. We still need to find Iggy, Angel, and Fang." I had totally forgotten about Fang. In the next second I am up searching. Within minutes, Gazzy finds both Iggy and Angel. They are both fine, except for a few bruises, and a cracked rib. We all search for Fang, but find him no where. We start searching the streets, but all we find is Ari. He is curled up under a bush. We drag him out, and he is barely breathing. He is unconscious. I remember what Angel said about the other parts of Ari, that are in just as much pain as he is.

"Do it." Iggy says to me. "Knowing Ari, he wouldn't want a life of pain." I nod, and we all kneel down around Ari.

"Don't worry Ari." Angel says. "This won't hurt a bit." I hold on to Ari's neck, and take a deep breath. I count to three, then twist.

We are just about to give up looking for Fang when we see him loading an old 70's van with suitcases. He jumps when he sees us, then runs for the door of the apartment building he is parked next to. I don't blame him either. We are covered in blood, and look like we just committed mass murder. We kind of did if you think about it. Iggy blocks the entrance to the building. Fang digs through his pocket, then pulls out his wallet, and tosses it on the ground.

"It's all yours!" He says. "Take what ever you want!" Gazzy picks up the wallet, and starts to put it in his own pocket. Angel shoves him, and Gazzy tosses it back to Fang.

"We don't want your money, Fang." Angel says. "We just want you to remember who you are."

"I don't know who I am." He says. "I was in an accident, and can't remember anything. You are all total strangers to me."

"Well if you come with us, then maybe you can get your memory back." I say. Fang sighs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He replies. "I will not go live with anybody until I get my memory back. I'm sorry, but that is the way it is going to be." Angel has tears rolling down her cheeks. I not to Fang.

"Um . .O .Okay." I say. I realize that Fang is not going to change his mind. "Can we send you pictures and stuff? To try to help you remember?" Fang nods, then gives me his address. We all hug him good bye, then I lead the way as I walk down the side walk.

"So that"s it!" Gazzy says."We go through all of this to get rid of one flock member but, end up loosing two in the process! How does that make any sense?" I smile at him.

"It doesn't." I tell him. "At least we know that Fang is alive." I say. "That is good enough for me." Everyone in the flock grows a smile on their face, then we do the weirdest thing. We group hug! After a few seconds we all jump back from the strong smell of blood, and head to the nearest, and crappiest motel we could find.

**Well thats it! Stories over! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, and comments! They are what kept this story going all the way. This is the last call for any reviews for the story. Please tell me what you thought of the ending! I love you all!  
**

**(P.S. I might make a sequel to this story!)  
**


End file.
